The Tale Of Imerali The Inkling
by gameguy19
Summary: A tortured boy decides to commit suicide and instead ends up in Inkopolis. he then receives help from an inkling girl and he begins to see the good side of many. (Note: i DO NOT i repeat DO NOT encourage the use of drugs NOR encourage suicide. Drugs and suicide, in my opinion are plague.)
1. Chapter 1:The deed

My name is Imerali and this is the story of how I came to Inkopolis. I was originally human, but things happened and now I'm here, which is honestly better. You will soon see why.

"Beep Beep Beep" Imerali's clock went off.

"Today is the day that I do it. There really is no point for me to go on." Imerali said woefully. So began his morning routine. He didn't bother with his hair and ate breakfast alone. His father was in a drunken coma right now and his mother was miles away at another house, rather another life. She completely erases this one from her mind.

 _That includes me._ Imerali thought. School went like it normally did. Insults, taunts, and threats. But, around this next corner comes the man of the hour.

"Hey jack." Imerali murmured.

"Hey man. I got the goods. You got the cash?" jack replied.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry it came to this."

"I'm not."

"Well, I'll see you down under when I kick the can."

"Yea."

The rest of the day passed, and then, once he was home, it was time.

He jabbed the needle into his arm and he felt a familiar feeling and quickly lost consciousness. Since he was sitting on the window sill, he fell out, and down to the ground. The fall was… as short as the blink of an eye, considering the fact that his father lived in a one story home. Though, unfortunately for Imerali, he was not yet dead…


	2. Chapter 2: Dialogue!

"emit dednecsnart evah uoy" a voice whispered as Imerali fell… through time.

Imerali awoke in a dark alley.

"Dammit jack you sold me shit!" Imerali muttered under his breath. A girl walked by as he said this and turned to see who was there.

"Who's there?" she said.

"I am." Replied Imerali

Imerali stood up.

"Hi."

"Go. Away. Now."

"What's your deal?"

"Girls."

"Sexist."

"Nope. One day I asked out a girl she turned me down and laughed me out. Of school. For the day at least. That's all I know of girls. Now I hate and fear t-h-e-m" he choked up on the last word and began tearing up.

"a-a-and n-n-now I trust no o-n-e" he said through sobs.

"Wow. You-" she was cut short by Imerali bursting into full out tears.

"Hey hey, it's all right." She said sitting down next to him.

"No no it's not! You're luring me into a false sense of security and then you'll just… hurt…me…"

"What's the matter?"

"Where are we?"

"Were on a back alley off Main Street, which leads to Inkopolis plaza."

This sent Imerali spiraling.

"Inkopolis you said?"

"Yes."

"My god I'm hallucinating."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm seeing all this, and you."

"I'm not a hallucination."

"How can I be sure?"

 _Hmm. I wonder how he'd react to… maybe._

She grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yep. Not a hallucination, but why'd yam have to do that?"

She smiled. "I don't know."

"Come on back to my apartment. I think I might be able to help you."

"No!"

"Why- oh!" she slapped him

"Oh. That's not what you meant."

"What's your name?"

"Imerali."

"Jamie. Can I just call you timer?"

"Sure." and with that they walked to her apartment hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell (for now)

Jamie unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. The walls were bare except for some family photos and a few posters. The carpet under his feet was a nice shade of blue. The entire place was spotless, which is quite unusual for teenagers, but Imerali didn't know that.

"Please just tell me what's going on." Imerali said, with a hint of confusion stirred in.

"Well what's going on, is that you just appeared, out of the blue, in a back alley." Jamie replied.

"OK. Wait I just realized, that you held my hand the entire way here."

Jamie smiled. "Yep! And you didn't even protest."

Imerali was still recovering from when he drugged himself so he really didn't notice.

"So, what I'd like to know is why you are the way you are." Jamie questioned.

"I've known nothing else. All my life I've been harassed, by anyone and everyone. Taunted and teased day after day. I felt like I was just put on earth to be tortured." Imerali returned, the sharpness returning to his voice.

"Oh." Was her answer. "Well, enough dwelling on the past. Let's get you an id card, an apartment the out into those turf wars." She said. "don't worry I'll explain everything." She added when she saw the puzzled look on his face.

So, they set off to get him registered, get him a gun and the like.

After a long day of waiting in lines and signing things it was time for a turf war. While they were waiting in the lobby, Imerali asked, "why are you acting so nice to me?"

"I just like you." She replied

"Why?"

"I just think you're cute."

That shut him up. Finally it was time. The whistle blew and he sprinted of the spawn shooting everything in sight.

"The walls don't count!" a teammate shouted at him, which caused him to change course entirely. Having spotted an enemy he turned into a squid (which Jamie taught him how to do.) and quickly took them out. Before he knew it, he scored his first victory.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I won!" he replied.

"Good. Maybe we can get you in to a squad!"

"I hope!"

Since the lobby just closed, Jamie gave Imerali a piece of paper and headed off to her apartment. He opened the paper and smiled. It was her phone number and email address. Back in the real world, Imerali's once dead body stood up.

"Uuuhhh. My head." The new Imerali said.

(Don't worry; this isn't the end of these two. Just the story.)


End file.
